Little Kitsune's Butterflies 6
by Angel Alayah
Summary: Why I love Ramen and how I started to love it… “I saw him in the market place that sunny day… Somehow I wanted to help him… People just shun him away like some kind of vermin…” [ChoujiNaru]COMPLETE


**Author's Notes: This is the 6****th**** version of "Little Kitsune's Butterflies", sadly to say it has almost come to an end… The last version would be with LeeNaruto… If you want to read the other versions and special feature just go to my account profile and you will be able to view them there… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and whatsoever…**

**Summary: Why I love Ramen and how I started to love it… "I saw him in the market place that sunny day… Somehow I wanted to help him… People just shun him away like some kind of vermin…" ChoujiNaru**

**(They are 8 years old in this story)**

"**Little Kitsune's Butterflies 6"**

**(Chouji's Point of View)**

_Today was Sunday and yes I was really happy… You want to know why? Well… On Sundays my family would shop for groceries… Yes, I could buy all the chips and meat I've ever wanted and eat nonstop… Mmm… Those delicious chips… Mouthwatering barbeque and cheddar flavor chips… Gosh I could feel my saliva streaming down my chin right now…_

"_Chouji… Son… Are you listening to me?" my father waved a hand in front of my face and I snapped back, I used the sleeve of my shirt to wipe off the drool from my chin, I looked up at him and gave him a cheeky smile._

"_Haha…I know what you are thinking…I want you to stay here alright? Dad will do some business in bargaining a lot of meat for a cheaper price…" I love my dad he always knew what I wanted and what I crave for. All I could say right now is that I'm the luckiest boy to ever have a dad just like him. My dad huffed and walked tall as he entered the meat shop. I looked at my dad with great admiration, he was the greatest business man when it comes to meat and I hope to inherit that talent also. _

'_I feel very happy to have been my father's son… There is nothing else that brings me to this extent of joy in my life…' I agreed with my thoughts as I nodded my head, suddenly a flash of green just flew into the meat shop. _

"_Good morning to the youthful people and today is such a conspiring day indeed!" a guy in a green spandex suit talked to a lot of customers. When I looked at him the only thought that ran through my head was 'Weird'. Yep, he was a weird character indeed with that bowl cut hair style, bushy eye brows and the green spandex suit. This guy was really weird and somehow it freaked me out to think that he could live like that everyday! The guy walked over to my father and they talked like old friends. _

'_Huh? My father knows this man?' I let my curiosity come in, so I took a few steps inside the meat shop and listened to the conversation. All I heard was some words like 'youth' and 'flaming inspiration'. After what seemed to be 10 minutes the weird guy in a spandex suit posed in very weird way and gave my father a thumb up. Next thing I know a bright light hit my eyes and damn it hurt!_

'_Agh! I'm blind!' I yelled inside my head and when I opened my eyes the light disappeared, and all I saw was the sparkly teeth of the weird guy. I walked out the store and sighed, I promise myself never to go near that weird guy unless I want to lose my eye sight. _

"_Get out of here! You're not allowed to buy anything in this store!" a man's loud voice was echoed throughout the market, I twisted my head to look at the side. I saw a man kicking a boy out of the store, when I say kicking out I literally mean the man DID kick the boy out. I walked over towards the commotion; I had to push my way through to get a look of the boy. When I got there, I felt really chilled to the bone; he was exactly the little blond boy how my best friend Shikamaru described…_

Flash Back…

My dad was out on a mission today… I thought that maybe I should hang out with Shika-kun… I knew one thing that my best friend love to do the most and that was cloud watching… I walked across the grassy fields towards my best friend who lay on the ground watching the sky… I sat down beside him, holding my bag of chips in one hand and the other feeding me with it… I was munching down my chips while my friend just silently watches the clouds…

"Chouji…" his voice spoke out my name, I was surprised that he broke the silence and spoke to me first. If he ever acts like this then that means something came up and he wanted to tell me about it…

'There's something wrong with… Munch… Shika-kun…' I looked at my side; my best friend had this very unreadable expression on his face. I didn't understand how he felt that time.

"Hm?" I continued munching my chips, and then I looked away from him. Shikamaru sat up and sighed, he looked at me and I looked at him again. There was a tint of pink color in his cheeks and he looked really serious. This time I was really really surprised Shikamaru wouldn't blush or act serious… Unless…

"Chouji… Have you ever felt something towards a person?" he was very forward to me, our eyes locked and I saw another kind of emotion going through him. I didn't know how to answer his question, the only precious people I had was him and my father.

"I guess so… Munch…" I shrugged my shoulders at him and munched up my chips. Shikamaru sighed once again and laid back on the ground, his eyes looked up at the sky. Once again silence was put into the setting and this time I broke it.

"Who is this person you are… Munch… Referring to?" I asked him while munching my chips at the same time; Shikamaru didn't reply to me for a long time and just stared at the clear blue sky.

"He has clear blue eyes just like the sky…" Shikamaru suddenly said, I looked at him with curiosity and I stopped munching my chips.

"Can you describe him to me?" I ask my best friend; somehow this person has gotten my interest, if you ask me why it's because this person has gotten my best friend's attention. And rarely do I see this happen to Shika-kun.

"He has blond hair that shimmers like gold under the sun… His skin is a tanned color making him look a bit peachy… He had whisker-like marks on each side of his face… Add it with his mesmerizing blue eyes… All in all he reminded me of a kitsune… A very cute one to say…" Shikamaru described the person like some kind of piece of art.

'A kitsune, eh? Sounds cute… Wait a minute… Did Shika-kun say cute?' I looked at my best friend with wide eyes and saw that Shikamaru was daydreaming about that certain person.

'Oh my God… Was Shikamaru attracted to that person?!' I felt a lot of emotions go through me and I shook my head to stop it, then I tried to relax so I continued munching my chips.

'Stop reacting this way Chouji… Munch… You're getting paranoid! Hmm… Maybe… Munch… I lost a few pounds to feel that way… Munch… Maybe I should open another bag of chips… Munch… Mmm… This barbeque flavor rules!' I looked away from my friend and stared up at the sky, maybe I should meet that person Shikamaru described to me. I want to know why my best friend acted that way…

End of Flash Back…

"_If you want to get something of important then go to the trash! You'll find it there since your trash too!" a man's voice interrupted my thoughts; I looked down to see the little blond boy crying his eyes out. People surrounded him, a few were glaring at the boy and a few just looked at him with pity. I heard a few people whisper about him._

"_Oh my… It's the monster again…" a woman whispered, I felt puzzled why did they call him a monster when he looked too harmless to even hurt a fly?_

"_Hmp! Serve's him right!" a man snorted and walked away from the crowd. I walked up to the boy and some of the people gasped. I decided that I should help this little blond boy, I felt in the pit of my stomach that he didn't deserve this bitter humiliation and unwanted torture._

"_Hey, fatty! What are you doing?! That kid's dangerous!" a man shouted out loud, everybody gasped when some ominous dark aura came over them. The only thing I heard from the man was F-A-T… No one… And I say no one calls me that word! _

"_DID YOU JUST CALL ME FAT?!!!!" I turn around to face that man; the man squeaked and took a few steps backward. With a loud war cry I ran over to the man and beat the shit out of him. Revenge was sweet in a form of powerful fists. The crowd disintegrated since half of it was caught up by my iron fist. Yes, people were lying on the ground like they've never seen the day lights of hell, the other few people who were still conscious stood frozen or peed in their pants, I was steaming red with anger and suddenly a hand patted me on the shoulder. _

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I turned around to face a very frightened boy and suddenly my anger vanished, when I saw the fearful look in his clear blue eyes my heart started to melt and a warm feeling crept up on me. _

"_Um… You dropped this…" the little boy stuck out his hand and in his hand he clutched my barbeque flavored chips. I looked at him silently and gladly took it from him._

"_T-thank you…" I said and I gave him a smile, the boy blushed and tried to look at something else. I never noticed that my bag of chips slipped my jacket, maybe while I was beating the man who called me fat or was it another man? Well… I guess it just slipped through my sleeve then… _

"_It's no problem…" the little boy said, his voice was so soft and kinda' sweet. I opened my bag of chips and started munching away to calm myself down. The little boy looked at me once again and I saw that his blue eyes looked at the bag of chips I held. He licked his pink lips for a second and he saw me staring at him, he blushed and looked away. _

"_Are you… munch… hungry?" I asked him while munching my chips; the little blond boy looked at me and he was blushing really hard. He looked so cute with that blush on his face, maybe the blond was embarrassed or he's just shy. But whatever it is… He looks so adorable right now…_

"_I-its o-okay…" the boy stuttered and he turned around for me to face his back. Before he could walk away I grabbed his little tanned hand and pulled him to face me once again. The boy looked at me with sadness in his eyes, I felt a little stunned but I persisted to help him out._

"_What do you want to eat?" I asked him, I was going to treat the boy since he __very much deserved it!_

'_Ha! Take that you lousy adult!' I said inside my head and my inner Chouji pointed a satisfied pointy stubby finger at the man who lay unconscious with the other pile of bodies I took good care off with my iron fists._

"_Um… Are you sure you want to treat me?" the little blond boy asked, he looked at me with uncertainty, I just nodded my head at him and munched at my chips again. _

"_I… ah… I would like to have some miso ramen…" the little boy blushed again and squeezed my hand. _

"_Ramen, eh? I have never tried it before… Well… I guess I'll see how it tastes like with you…" I smiled at the boy and put away my chips. I gently tugged at the boy's hand and we both walked away to Ichiraku. We both sat down on the stools at Ichiraku, the owner smiled at the both of us._

"_A friend of yours Naruto?" the owner grinned at me and then he inspected me with his elderly eyes. I gulped when I saw that there was a hint of threat in those eyes, I just nodded my head at him and the older man just smiled at me._

"_What would it be then?" he asked Naruto, his eyes never leaving me._

"_Two orders of miso ramen please!" Naruto said cheerfully, his voice seemed vibrant and alive, my heart clenched at a warm feeling that overcame me. I felt something I've never felt before and for the first time ever I felt very dumbfounded besides the day Shikamaru made me his friend. _

"_Well… Here are you're orders! And this time it's on me!" the owner said as he put down the two steaming bowls of miso ramen. The aroma was so pleasant in my nose, I felt my eyes water as I saw the delicious bowl of ramen before me, drool started to drip down my chin. The owner laughed at me and so did the little blond boy, I blushed in embarrassment and tried to look away from them, but the sight of a laughing blond boy was too good to miss. So I just bared the embarrassment and imprinted the wonderful laughing face of the blond boy inside my head. He was just too adorable for his own good; I felt that if ever he was food he would taste really good for sure. _

"_Delicious!" I say as I slurped the long noodles into my mouth, Naruto watched me fascinated; the owner just laughed and said that he would make another bowl of ramen for us. _

"_Wow…" the little blond boy said and then he smiled at me, I blushed again; the smile he gave me really made me feel warm. Or maybe I felt warm because of the hot soup? Ah! Never mind both the food and him make me feel warm. I shrug my shoulders at him and gave him a cheeky smile. The little blond boy blushed and continued eating his ramen. I laughed at him and tried to enjoy my only time with this little blond boy…_

'_That day I had discovered two things that I was very fund of… The first one was the little blond boy… and the second one was ramen…Mmm… Ramen…' _

_Somewhere in the market…A large man just stood there waiting for his son… He was carrying a few heavy plastic bags…_

"_Hmm… Where did that son of mine run off to? Didn't I just tell him to wait?" he looked around the market and once again his son was nowhere to be found. He shrugged his large shoulders and decided to go home…_

'_Oh, little kitsune how do I long to see that smiling face of yours every single day…To hear that wonderful laughter of yours play like a song through my ears…' _

_End_

**Author's Notes: I would like to thank you people for reading my fics and giving me reviews… And if every my writing has offended you previously or have given you the wrong ideas I would like to apologize also… I feel sad that after this I will be writing my last version which is the LeeNaruto… If you have any comments or requests… Just send them in the review area… Thank you… and Take care… **

**(There are three responses to the readers who are devotionally reading my fics…)**

**To: Yumi Asuka… thank you for your review… I never knew that I could make someone cry with my writing… I thought that only a very talented and matured writer could do that… Since I am still immature and a rookie at this… I was glad to read your review and good comments about me… I think that usually I get my good traits in school and from my friends/family… I hope that you enjoyed the ChoujiNaru fic… I am very sad that "Little Kitsune's Butterflies" is about to end… I don't usually write long stories… That is my number one weakness… And when I say long stories, I mean stories that have a lot of chapters… I feel that I might lose an idea or disappoint my readers… So I still have to cling to my one-shot fics… I apologize if I may not be able to write longer fics… But someday I will gain a lot of experience and I will surely write a very nice long fic… I thank you for reading and God bless…**

**To: ****MysteryLady-Tx… I thank you for your reviews… I am glad that you enjoy my fics and love them as you say… I hoped that you enjoyed the ChoujiNaru fic… The characters are actually based at around 8 years old… In short the fics that I have written in "Little Kitsune's Butterflies" are based on the first encounters of Naruto… I wanted to see and show to the readers how it would feel like to meet Naruto in many different personalities and different point of views… That's why I let Naruto couple with a different partner at ever fic I newly publish… I want to let people see how they get affected by Naruto… I thank you for reading… I am sad that my writing will come to an end… I will retire for awhile after making my last version of "Little Kitsune's Butterflies"… I hope to receive your reviews and God bless…**

**To: ****iluvkitsunes… I am glad that you love my fics… Usually… When I write the last line in the bottom of the story… I would think of it as a longing message from someone in the fic or a little summary of the story… Somehow I don't know whether I put them there is good or people think that I am crazy… Hehe… I hope that you enjoyed the ChoujiNaru fic… I wanted it to be funny though… But I cannot seem to put myself up that I think that I wrote very little funny scenes in it… Anyways I feel sad that "Little Kitsune's Butterflies" is about to end… And I really enjoyed your reviews with Yumi… I hope that I will come across you again and I will try to make a longer fic for your liking and the readers' interests also… Take care and I hope to receive your very fun reviews…**


End file.
